In Love
by CatchingStar
Summary: Shalimar e Brennan finalmente ficam juntos


Título: In love

Sinopse: brennan e shalimar (finalmente) ficam juntos.

A/N: uma historia rápida, para satisfazer a minha vontade... hihihihi

* * *

"Lá vamos nós" disse Jesse correndo para o computador central.

"O que foi dessa vez?" Perguntou shalimar do corredor andar de cima.

"Uma luta entre mutantes, e parece que não tem nada a ver com o Domínio".

(Domínio era a organização que contactava lexa e os mutant x para resolver questões que envolviam outros mutantes ou então para saber sobre algumas pesquisas em genética)

"Isso é novidade" comentou Lexa.

"É melhor nos irmos ver" falou Brennan.

Shalimar desceu ao encontro dele, porem não usou as escadas, pulou pelo corrimão e caiu de pé ao lado de Brennan. O rapaz sorriu. Sem mais demora os quatro foram ate a aeronave e sobrevoaram a cidade ate chegar no local – Numa estação de metrô. Depois de colocar o veiculo no estacionamento próximo ao metro eles resolveram se separar e verificar.

"O que foi?" Perguntou Brennan quando os outros saíram de perto.

"Estou cansada de ficar fazendo isso o tempo todo, é só isso".

"Eu também acho que umas férias seriam bem vindas".

Os dois entraram calmamente pela porta lateral enquanto os demais cuidavam da porta principal. O caminho estava livre, shalimar não estava sentindo nada que fosse "ameaçador".

Certa hora um rapaz apareceu por trás dos dois. (brennan sabia que poderia haver humanos no local, então resolveu não usar seu poder ate verificar). Não foi preciso esperar muito: a mão do rapaz virou garras de metal e ele foi para cima de brennan, mas shalimar foi quem o atacou. Brennan lançou seu poder elétrico, mas ele não teve efeito sobre o rapaz. "Metal era um condutor de eletricidade e porque será que não funcionou?" Perguntou ele.

"Eu vim preparado, passei um produto sobre a minha mão que protege o metal da eletricidade".

"Espero que também proteja contra calor" disse lexa lançando seus raios de luz.

"Apareceram em boa hora"– disse shalimar.

Ele atacou os outros, mas Jesse conseguiu fazer uma barreira e protegê-los. Brennan então tentou novamente usar seu poder, mas pediu a Lexa atacasse o mutante antes, deixando a tal mão de metal impossibilitada de criar uma barreira contra eletricidade. Assim foi feito e o choque do rapaz foi em alta voltagem.

"Não havia mais de um?" Questionou brennan

"Sim, mas nos já cuidamos disso" falou jesse.

"Aparentemente as coisas estão normais de novo por aqui" falou lexa.

"Isso não é verdade. Temos companhia" disse shalimar.

Mais dois mutantes apareceram. Shalimar e brennan correr atrás de um deles pelas escadas rolantes enquanto jesse e lexa ficaram na plataforma. Cansado de correr ele decidiu atacá-los com seu poderes de vento. O poder fez com que Shalimar fosse jogada contra a parede, mas brennan atravessou a pequena camada de vento e atacou o mutante. Primeiro vez com que ele parasse de usar o poder e depois utilizou a eletricidade.

"Shal, você esta bem?"

Ele se aproximou da jovem, a envolveu em seus braços e checou seu pulso, que por sorte continuava batendo. A jovem abriu os olhos e depois se levantou.

"Espere!" disse Brennan. (A mão do rapaz passou sobre a barriga da moça e a trouxe mais perto)

"O que foi?" Perguntou ela.

"Você é muito bonita sabia?! "

"Não, eu não sabia" brincou ela se desvencilhando e sorrindo.

O rapaz deu uma risadinha sem graça e seguiu a moça. Os quatro se encontraram no helix e voltaram para o santuário. Jesse notou que lexa havia se machucado na luta contra o segundo mutante e resolveu cuidar do ferimento, a jovem agradeceu.

"Então, quem eram aqueles?" Perguntou a jovem.

"Eu não sei, mas em minutos eu descubro" falou jesse. Eles foram ate o computador central e jesse começou a procurar nos arquivos sobre os tais mutantes. "Eles fazem parte de uma pequena sociedade secreta de mutantes" disse ele finalmente.

"Por isso que o Domínio não sabia" disse Shalimar.

"Secreta ou não, o Domínio com certeza estava ciente dela, mas parece que eles não são importantes".

"E porque eles nos atacaram?" Perguntou Brennan.

"Porque é o que todo mutante faz" falou shalimar com desanimo.

"Eu acho que eles nos atacaram, pois interferimos nos assuntos que eles estavam resolvendo, seja lá o que for" falou lexa "Mas seria interessante descobrirmos o que era."

"No arquivo diz que eles se escondem em antigas estabelecimentos, em sua maioria bares".

"Ótimo, mas há milhares deles na cidade" falou lexa "Não há mais nada que possa nos ajudar?"

"Infelizmente não" falou jesse.

"bom, eu conheço alguns " disse brennan.

"Mas como vamos saber se é ou não o certo?" Perguntou Shalimar "Sem ter que ir de porta em porta."

"Tem dois bares que eu já encontrei pessoas como nós, podíamos começar por eles. Enquanto isso jesse e lexa tentam fazer uma varredura daqui e se acharem algo vão verificar".

"Nós vamos junto" falou Lexa.

"Não, é melhor fazermos o que ele disse" falou jesse.

Shalimar e Brennan deixaram o Santuário.

"Porque eles vão e nós não?"

"Você não notou?! Brennan achou um jeito de ficar a sos com ela. Alem do mais, você só iria atrapalhar".

"Atrapalhar?! Mas estamos numa missão".

"Lexa, relaxa. Eles sabem muito bem o que fazer. O que tem de mau em curtir um pouco durante o serviço? Duvido que você nunca tenha se divertido."

"Tem razão".

"Você está com ciúmes dos sentimentos deles?" Questionou jesse.

"Ciúmes?! É claro que não. Eu só quero que tudo dê certo".

"Vai dar. Alem do mais, nos também vamos ter que ir curtir... Encontrei um possível local onde eles podem estar se escondendo".

(Brennan antes de entrar para o Mutant X e antes de conhecer Adam, utilizava seu poder para roubar e depois saia com uns amigos para comemorar nos bares da cidade.)

Shalimar curtiu muito o bar que eles foram, as pessoas eram bonitas, tinha musica, um astral muito bom. Os dois se aproximaram do balcão.

"bren, é você?" Perguntou uma das moças que cuidava das bebidas.

"Ola Serena, como esta?"

"Faz tempo que você não aparece por aqui".

"Pois é, tive que fazer umas coisas e não tive mais tempo para curtir."

"você, sem tempo para curtir?! Só pode estar brincando. Não vai apresentar sua amiga?"

"Serena, está é shalimar".

"Muito prazer" disse a garçonete.

"Você continua linda como sempre" disse o rapaz.

Shalimar olhou para o amigo com cara seria.

"Acho melhor você não falar isso de novo se não sua amiga aqui vai ficar com ciúmes" disse Serena. Ela então deixou os dois e foi atender a outros fregueses.

"O que foi?" Perguntou Brennan "Ela é minha amiga de muito tempo".

" Eu não disse nada!" falou shalimar.

"Hei, não precisa ficar assim..." Disse ele pegando na mão dela "Eu acho que nós precisamos conversar."

"Sobre o que quer falar?"

"Você sabe... Nós".

"bren, eu..."

O rapaz não agüentou e a beijou.

"Vamos dançar?" pediu shalimar.

Os dois foram para a pista e no mesmo instante começou a tocar uma musica lenta. Brennan cuidadosamente a conduziu pela pista.

"Eu gosto muito de você e não consigo para de pensar em você, o tempo todo... É bonita, simpática e tem um coração tão bom e um jeitinho selvagem... Eu não posso mais esconder... Fica comigo!" sussurrou ele.

Os olhos da jovem brilharam quando ele disse aquelas palavras, ha muito tempo ela sentia algo por brennan, mas esse sentimento era reprimido por causa de uma antiga relação que não deu certo e também porque ela estava tímida demais para perguntar o que ele realmente sentia. Agora ela já sabia.

De repente os olhos de shalimar ficaram amarelos...

"O que você esta sentindo?"

"Nós não estamos sozinhos... Ali, saindo pela porta dos fundos".

Eles então correram ate a porta dos fundos, mas não havia mais ninguém.

"Para onde ele foi?" Perguntou brennan " Você tem certeza que era um mutante?"

"Para falar a verdade... Não era nada".

"Nada?!"

A jovem encostou o rapaz contra a parede e o beijou. "Então era isso?" Disse ele. Os olhos dela novamente ficaram amarelos. Brennan ficava maravilhado quando isto acontecia, era mais uma coisa que ele adorava.

"Brennan, Shalimar... Chamou jesse pelo comunicador".

"Não poderia ser em pior hora... "

"Eu sei, sinto muito, mas os mutantes estão no Caracas".

"Ele não fica longe de onde nós estamos" falou brennan.

"Porque você não resolvem isso?" Perguntou Shalimar.

Jesse ficou em silencio.

"Nós já estamos indo". Falou o rapaz. Shalimar não gostou nada. "Não se preocupe, nós vamos continuar a "conversar" sobre o assunto".

Sem mais demora, eles pegaram o carro de brennan e foram ao tal bar. Lexa e Jesse haviam chegado ha poucos minutos no local e os quatro entraram juntos. Havia muita gente, mas lexa conseguiu achar os mutantes da estação de trem. Vendo que eles não estavam sozinhos, os mutantes saíram correndo pela porta dos fundos.

Eles abriram a porta e saíram, mas não encontraram ninguém. Ate que shalimar sentiu que eles estavam cercados. "Cuidado" disse ela. Desta vez não foram apenas quatro mutantes que apareceram, eram seis. Eles então se dividiram e começara a lutar.

Brennan derrubou dois deles rapidamente, assim como lexa. Jesse deixou o rapaz atacá-lo por um tempo, mas cansou e deu um soco bem forte nele. Enquanto isso shalimar cuidava de dois rapazes provavelmente eles ficaram encantados com a sua beleza e não esperavam que ela lutasse com tanta garra como o fez. Em minutos os dois estavam no chão.

"Será que nos pegamos todo o grupo?" Perguntou brennan.

"A menos que eles tenham conseguido novos recrutas..." falou lexa "estes são os últimos".

"Bom, já que estamos num bar... Porque não ficamos por aqui?" falou brennan.

"Eu acho uma boa idéia" disse Jesse "Lexa esta precisando sair um pouco e sem se preocupar com mutantes".

"Quando eu disse isso?" Questionou a moça.

"Jesse esta certo, nós quase nunca saímos juntos" falou shalimar.

"Ok. Vocês me convenceram."

Os quatro entraram e escolheram uma mesa, Brennan pegou as bebidas no balcão e as levou ate eles.

"Um brinde a mais um trabalho bem feito!" disse ele.

"Saúde". Disse os outros.

"E um pequeno brinde a nós" disse shalimar no ouvido dele. Brennan pegou na mão dela sob a mesa e sorriu.

"O que você acha de dançar?" Pergunto jesse a lexa.

"Vai lá" disse shalimar.

"é feio recusar um convite". Falou Brennan.

A jovem não estava com vontade, mas aceitou. Quando os dois ficaram longe de vista, Shal continuou de onde estava.

"Ha muito tempo eu queria ficar assim com você".

"E porque não me disse?" perguntou Brennan.

"Não sei... Talvez eu não achasse que você gostasse tanto assim... Ou então, não achava que daria certo dado a tudo o que nós passamos como mutantes".

"Não são apenas os homens que podem se apaixonar e curtir. Nós também."

"Tem certeza que nós podemos?"

"Claro. Mas depende apenas de nós. "

Brennan passou a mão sobre a barriga dela e o olho da jovem se transformou novamente "Linda."

5


End file.
